1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for power supplying, and especially to an interlocking connector composed of a plug assembly and an appliance socket unit; the present invention also relates to a plug assembly comprised of a front hollow seat, an inner seat and a rear housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a PCT International Publication No. WO 2007/133165 A1 “POSITIVE LOCK CONNECTOR” has an interlocking connector disclosed, this interlocking connector can be used for a connector for power supplying and an appliance socket unit for receiving power supplying, this interlocking connector meets the international standard IEC 60320-1.
In this prior art, an interlocking connector structure 8 which includes a connector 10 having a housing, the housing of the connector 10 is mounted with a first electrode terminal for power supplying, the housing is provided thereon with an elastic locking element which can be moved between an external locking position and an internal relieving position. The locking element normally is in its locking position. The structure 8 further has a recess to receive an appliance socket unit 40 of the connector 10, and a second electrode terminal for power supplying; when the connector 10 is received in the recess, it contacts the first electrode terminal, an engaging hole is provided in the recess. The locking element can be mutually interfered with the engaging hole, in order to prevent the connector 10 from being dropped off an entry 12 of a device when the latter is received into the entry 12 of the device; and when the locking element is relieved from interference with the engaging hole, the locking element can allow the connector 10 to be extracted out of the entry 12 of the device by the force that locking element exerts towards the connector 10.
In this prior art, the connector 10 is an integrally formed structure, the first electrode terminal is embedded therein, and a movable elastic locking element is formed on its outside surface for locking the appliance socket unit 40. However, by virtue that the locking element is designed to be moved only when it is pended in the air, if it is shaped integrally, its cost of production will be quite expensive, inferiority of the product is so high that it has no competitiveness in the market; thereby it needs to be improved.